


Kiss Me

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BUT IT'S REALLY FLUFFY I SWEAR, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Slow Dancing, dramarama, kinda angsty, showho, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: "I know this song is in english, what is it saying?" Shownu asks Wonho while he keeps his hands firm on the waist on the smaller





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind before reading:
> 
> \- Shownu and Wonho are already good friends, Wonho has time traveled several times already  
> \- The watch isn't perfect yet, hence the malfunctioning  
> \- Shownu is in 1997, while Wonho is 2047  
> \- underlined words are in ENGLISH

Heavy breaths were heard in the room as two bodies laid on the floor.  
"You're getting better at this" Shownu said, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you" Wonho replied with a smile.  
He looks up to see Shownu, eyes closed and sporting a smile on his lips as well.

  
Today's kendo session was intense. Wonho had no intention of holding back against Shownu. They've been sparring non-stop for the past days as if there was some competition between them but there isn't. It's not a competition per say but both of them know that they communicate better with actions rather than with words.  
"I'm going to shower first" Shownu stands up and goes to the corner of the room where the small radio he got a few days ago is placed. He turns it on and tunes it to find a station that will actually play songs and not people just talking non-sense over and over again.

  
Wonho is still lying down on the floor, casually listening to the songs of the radio. He wonders what kind of songs were in the radio at these times. He's always been interested in music from different periods and places. He found music in his time kind of boring and repetitive. It's always the same loud music and people shouting, not singing. Too much about hate and too much auto-tuning.  
He was enjoying the music through the radio, trying to remember the lyrics so he could look them up when he goes home when a beeping noise came to snap him out. He looks at his watch and sees that he has 3 minutes left.

  
_Damn it._

 

“Hey Shownu!” he says sitting up from his position on the floor  
“I need to…” even though he’s done this a hundred of times already, it still pains him to say it every time.  
Shownu comes out with his hair still wet and a towel over his head, the hurry evident in his clothes when Wonho sees he hasn’t even put his right arm through the arm hole of his shirt.  
Wonho lets out a soft giggle at Shownu’s appearance. Even the silliest things like this manage to make his heart beat so fast.

  
“Will you be back tomorrow?” Shownu inquire while finally coming closer to the younger and fixing his clothes.  
“I don’t know, I don’t really decide at all” Wonho says as he looks at the watch.

  
The mysterious watch given to him by a tall man in a suit. A watch that allows him to meet Shownu but he guesses the watch wasn’t in the best condition yet. The time when he was allowed to jump was always so random and the minutes he was allowed to stay were always decided by the watch. It didn’t have a distinct pattern too. Sometimes he would be allowed to stay for a whole day but some just in a span of 15 minutes before he has to go back to his time.  
The watch beeps again, alerting the both of them of what will happen.

  
“I’ll see you soon, I hope?” Shownu says with a sad smile on his face.  
Wonho can only nod in return, not trusting himself to say the right words because he doesn’t know when he’ll be back. The watch had a mind of it’s own. He would spend his time every day with Shownu if he could have his way.

  
The watch lets out a long beeping noise and suddenly Shownu just stands in the room alone. He’s still staring at the space where his friend used to stand just seconds ago. He always hated this, every time Wonho goes back he starts to think that he’s crazy. That maybe Wonho is just a ghost or an imaginary friend his mind made up.  
Shownu sighs out loud and begins to put back all the equipment they have used. He wants to see Wonho again even though he just left literally moments ago. He didn’t need to say it out loud, he knew what he felt for Wonho and it hurts him knowing that they’ll never be what he wants them to be.

 

* * *

  
  
Wonho arrives back at his own room. Looking at the clock near his bed with the date saying “April 21, 2047”. He proceeds to go into the shower and he takes his time to clean himself up there. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in there but the watch was still attached to his wrist, displaying the time and date of his current place. His eyes lingers on it, thinking how long will he have to do this. Time travelling was banned. Banned because not only it was dangerous because of how unstable it is but also how the butterfly effect would affect the timeline. Even more when people from the future change things from the past, a single decision could fuck everything up resulting to a whole different future.

  
_It’s okay right? It’s not like I’m doing anything bad. I’m just trying to learn kendo and have fun with Shownu, right?_

Shownu.  
Shownu was the only person he ever met when he first recieved the watch and accidentally went back in time. He didn’t know how he ended up there in his kendo studio but Wonho never regretted it. He has grown attached to the kendo instructor. He wasn’t always interested in it but he has grown fond of the sport. A sport that wasn’t really present at his time. There were only a few people who still actively played it. His mind wonders if Shownu was ever a prominent figure in the timeline. What if Shownu was someone important, someone who had a big role to play in the timeline but he was messing it up by appearing and being in his dojo?

  
He decides not to over think it. They’ve been meeting so many times already and nothing significantly bad has happened in both of their timelines yet.  
He tries his best to remember the songs he heard on the radio.  
A song he particularly liked was in english. It had a sweet melody and the singer was a girl with a voice just as sweet. Like any other human, Wonho hummed the song and typed in the lyrics he remembered.

  
_Kiss me.. beneath the milky twilight._

  
He saw a video pop-up and clicked it. As the song begins to play, he watches the music video with what looks like the band who sang it, sitting in a bench watching a movie? It looked like a movie. He searched the korean translation of the lyrics and blushed at what he read. Now, Wonho was no teenager who was experiencing puberty for the first time but as he saw the people in the video kiss, he instantly thought of Shownu.  
His face felt so hot. He tried to fan it but his efforts were in vain as the video was ending, 2 people kissed again now it’s on the lips. A deep kiss shared by two lovers.

  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” He closes the monitor abruptly and pulls his hair. He tries to get the image out of his head but on the other hand, it wouldn’t be so bad.. to kiss a person you like.  
He flops himself back to his bed and takes a deep breath. He takes his phone and proceeds to download the song.

 

* * *

  
The next time Wonho was allowed to travel back was the next day but he only had 20 minutes to stay.  
He hurriedly calls for Shownu who was luckily just outside the kendo studio.

  
“Oh hey, you’re back” He greets Wonho with a small smile  
“Yeah, but not for too long. I only have” he pauses and takes a look at his watch “about 17 minutes left” Wonho has an evident pout on his face. 17 minutes wouldn’t be even enough to get into gear.  
“Oh.. That’s too bad. Do you want to talk a walk?” Shownu meekly asks  
“No!” Wonho answered immediately and it startled the both of them  
“I mean.. I.. I heard this song lately on the radio when I was here yesterday so maybe we could uh.. just..”  
“What song is it?” Shownu steps a bit closer to Wonho  
The younger slips out his phone and searches for the song. He puts in on a shelf near by and the song starts playing.

  
_Kiss me out of the bearded barley~_

  
“Ah I heard this song this morning. It seems like a popular song now a days” Shownu says as he hums to the song  
“Would you like to dance?” Wonho already has his hand out and hopefully Shownu won’t feel to weird about it. They had slow dances in the 90s right?  
“To this song?”  
“Yeah”  
“You and me?”  
“Y-yeah.. like slow dance like this” Wonho grabs Shownu’s hands and puts it on his waist  
“Since you’re a bit taller I will have to be the one to..” he trails off into silence as he slides his hands to the the older’s shoulders.  
Shownu lets out a giggle.  
“What?! What’s so funny?!” Wonho can already feel his face heating up.  
“Nothing. Do they really dance it like this?” Shownu asks  
“O-of course! Just be quiet you, I’m from the future so I definitely know how to dance this!” Wonho jokingly scolds Shownu.

  
_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_   
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

  
They continue to dance slowly in silence for a few minutes. Wonho could barely hear the song playing now as he was too focused on not messing up. He couldn’t even look up, too scared to make direct contact with Shownu.  
“Kiss me~” Shownu sing sang  
“W-What?” Wonho almost had a whiplash with how fast he looked up  
“Kiss meee~” Shownu smiles and sings in time with the song “I know this song is in english, what is it saying?”  
“You really don’t know?” Wonho feels like he’s only being teased  
Shownu shakes his head with a no “I’m not that good in english” he looks kinda embarrassed while saying this  
The song is on repeat but they both don’t notice it. Too engrossed with dancing with each other so closely. It was suppose to be weird. Two friends slow dancing in the middle of the afternoon inside a kendo studio and yet both of them did it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Wonho strangely felt at peace despite feeling his heart jump out of his chest a few minutes ago. It felt like he was home, so close to Shownu, the rush of kendo was great but the calmness of dancing seemed to be even greater. He’s danced with lots of people like this before and yet he never felt the same way as he has now.  
A warning beep breaks of the silence as they both see the watch glow in warning.

  
3 minutes left.

  
They stop dancing and both look at the floor for a moment, being sad about having to go so soon.  
“So what does it mean?” Shownu talks first  
“W-what?” Wonho stutters  
“What does the song mean?”  
“Oh.. basically I looked up the translation of the lyrics just to be sure but uh.. the song is just about wanting to kiss” he answers in a whisper

"What?"

  
“its about wanting to be KISSED!” he shouts in Korean, loud and clear for Shownu to hear and it echoes inside the studio.  
And before Wonho could talk any further he feels a kiss on his temple.  
Wonho doesn’t know why but his reflex was weird and  
_Wait_  
_What am I doing_  
Before he could stop himself he reciprocates a kiss not on the temple but on Shownu’s lips

  
He gasps and takes a step back to grab his phone as he realizes what he did.  
He covers his mouth in shock as a long beeping noise was heard and in a few seconds he was gone.

  
Shownu stared into the space his friend was in moments ago, seeing him gone this time didn’t make him feel sad but he was happy with what happened. Wonho just kissed him.  
He covers his hand and falls down on the floor, feeling his knees weaken all of a sudden. His heart was beating fast. He didn’t know how to comprehend what happened but one thing is for sure, he liked it.  
He liked it very much.

 

* * *

  
Wonho lands on his bed with a thud with his phone hitting his face.  
“ouch! What the hell-” he grabs the object that landed on his face and hears the song still playing. The pain suddenly not existing anymore as he remembers what happened.

  
He kissed Shownu  
On the lips

  
He crosses his arms over his eyes as he tries to reason with himself. Trying to say that it was a stupid thing to do and why the hell would he even do that. He tries and tries to reprimand himself for what he has done but there’s no denying the wide smile present on his lips.  
He liked the kiss.  
He liked it very much.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first ShowHo fic and I'm sorry it sucks ass T^T  
> This was just really on impulse because I listened to this song and I just kinda wanted to write for ShowHo  
> The song is KISS ME by Sixpence None The Richer


End file.
